Spain Spanish dub
The Spain Spanish dub of the Dragon Ball anime started airing in Spain. It is the one of the Spain language dubs, along with Basque, Catalan, Galician and Valencian which are famous in the Spain, unlike in Latin America. ''Dragon Ball'' Dovi S.L. de Esplugues de Llobregat bought the first 26 episodes of Bola de Dragón from AB Distribution from France and translated it with English script from Toei into Spanish. In 1988 broadcast began on Canal Sur. The series was popular so Canal Sur wanted to continue the series. Videotake SUR from 1990 began buying the episodes from 27 to 153 and started translating them from French to Spanish which meant that the translation was less accurate than in the first 26 episodes. Telemadrid aired all episodes again around 1990/1991. In 1997, Antena 3 began re-emitting Dragon Ball. In 2004, Toonami Spain began re-emitting the anime series. ''Dragon Ball Z'' In 1991, Canal Sur began broadcasting Dragon Ball Z. In the same year, Telemadrid also began broadcasting Dragon Ball Z. Videotake SUR continued to buy episodes from France and translated into Spanish. The series was popular so the episodes were recorded very quickly. After episode 104, it turned out that there are no more episodes in France and AB Distribution has no more episodes yet. So it was decided to buy more episodes from Japan. The broadcast ended at episode 146 because at the end of 1993 Canal Sur received protests from some viewers. Telemadrid continued broadcasting and Alta Frecuencia began translating episodes 147 to 167. In January 1994 the broadcast unexpectedly ended. At the same time, Basque, Catalan, and Galician dub were continued to dub the remaining series. In 1997, Antena 3 began re-emitting Dragon Ball Z. After episode 167, Comunicación Sur bought the rest of the episodes from France and translated them into Spanish. Dragon Ball Z was again broadcast in Spain by Cuatro since 2006, Cartoon Network since 2007, Boing since 2010 and again by Boing since 2011. The first intro that was created from the clips of the first few episodes and was translated from the French version and uses the name Bola de Dragón Z. In episodes 105-146 it was replaced by a translated Japanese intro, and from that moment the name Dragon Ball Z was used. From episode 148, the French intro returned, however, it is not the same as before episode 105, but the melody and clip are exactly the same as in the French version . ''Dragon Ball GT'' In 1997 Manga Films began distributing Dragon Ball GT on VHS. One cassette contained three episodes that were to be released monthly. The tapes were bought again from AB Distribution but due to the lack of the French version so Alta Frecuencia got the original Japanese version. Later the series was broadcast on Antena 3 in 1998 and then Toonami Spain in 2006. ''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' Although DBZ Kai appeared in some regions in Spain, no Spanish-language station broadcast it despite the fact that Arait Multimedia has distribution rights. ''Dragon Ball Super'' In June 2016, Alta Frecuencia announced that they would translate and record the Spanish version of Dragon Ball Super. At the end of 2016, it was announced that the series would be shown by Boing. Since February 20, 2017, the series aired on Boing (with censored version). ''Movies'' In the 90s Manga Films released Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z films on VHS. Some were broadcast on television. Trivia *The scenes with The Dictator were completely removed in the German dub of Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn due to the European Spanish dubs using the pre-edited footage of the French dub. Category:Dubs Category:Non-english dubs